


sick of being told

by ossriccchau



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: EVERYONE present is protective of the OC, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, I'm in love with Jack Thompson, Like half of these tags are relevant to the story, OC is smart, Protective Howard Stark, Sharing a Bed, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, i SWEAR i'm not an awful writer, i dont know what im doing, im protective of the OC, im sorry in advance, okay enjoy, probably slow updates, this was copied from my wattpad which i have since left lmfao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ossriccchau/pseuds/ossriccchau
Summary: what's the harm in having a little fun? oh! i know! death.
Relationships: Jack Thompson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	sick of being told

**Author's Note:**

> hi my guys, gals and non binary pals. first, i don't know what any of this is. like honestly no idea at all. updates will probably be slow due to my current situation, maybe i'll elaborate more on that later but i dont really know lmao. the first chapter is copied from my wattpad, and is kinda like a prequel, the cast list, bio etc. i swear to you it will get better as it goes on. if you have any suggestions or wants for this story, please lemme know! the original reason i stopped continuing this book was because i had no ideas at all, but now that i do have one, i kinda wanna like vibe and make the story better but will still love to entertain any of your ideas! please lemme know! there IS a cast list, but you can imagine anyone you'd like playing the OC! 
> 
> all the love in the world xx

**CAST LIST**

EMMA WATSON as ABIGAIL LUNA STARK | "is that really all you've got? god, people are just getting more and more pathetic aren't they?"

CHAD MICHAEL MURRAY as JACK THOMPSON | "you're the most infuriating person i have ever met, and i work closely with peggy carter."

DOMINIC COOPER as HOWARD STARK | "why did i have to have the most irresponsible little sister on the planet, as my little sister?? i'm going to sue the universe."

HAYLEY ATWELL as PEGGY CARTER | "i have nothing else to say other than i hate you."

ENVER GJOKAJ as DANIEL SOUSA | "what was the purpose of this endeavour other than to bother jack??"

JAMES D'ARCY as EDWIN JARVIS | "oh my, i am going to get fired."

CHRIS EVANS as STEVE ROGERS | "YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED."

SEBASTIAN STAN as JAMES BUCHANAN "BUCKY" BARNES | "wait who exactly are we fighting for? oh right, the dicks who don't give a shit if we get captured. bunch of asshats they are."

** BIO **

**FULL NAME:** Abigail Luna Stark

 **FAMILY:** Howard Stark - Brother. Parents - Unknown.

 **EYE AND HAIR COLOUR:** Brown

 **IQ:** 225

 **AGE:** 27

 **MAIN AFFILIATIONS:** Howard Stark, Stark Industries, Peggy Carter, SSR, Jack Thompson, Daniel Sousa, James Buchanan Barnes, Steve Rogers, Edwin Jarvis

 **SPECIES:** Human

 **NATIONALITY** : American

**PREQUEL**

She walked into the ballroom, all eyes were on her the moment she entered. She scanned the room with her big brown eyes, and she smirked when she found her target. Abigail Stark walked into the bathroom and took out a pretty red lipstick out of her clutch and applied the weapon onto her lips. The lipstick was laced with a poison that would kill you in a matter of seconds if ingested. She didn't rub her lips as she didn't feel the need to die tonight. She slipped the lipstick back into her clutch and walked back into the ballroom.

She slipped into the arms of her target, smiling she spoke. "Hey handsome. How are you?" She questioned, reaching her hands up and trailing them down his face. He smirked, his hands falling onto her back pushing her against his body. "Better now that you're here." He said. She mentally rolled her eyes, she looked past her shoulder and into the eyes of a very handsome man, she smiled and turned her eyes back to her target.

She was getting sick of being in this mans arms so she leant up and kissed him, her tongue slipping into his mouth and his tongue slowly ran over her lips, she smirked when she felt it, pulling away. "Bye, love. Maybe we'll talk later." She said, walking away, her lips swaying. Ten seconds later, the man dropped and people were screaming.

Jack Thompson, the attractive man that she had seen earlier, watched her as she walked off, knowing that she had some part in this mans death. He died only seconds after she had pulled away, he was curious, albeit a bit angry because that was supposed to be his target, but also pleased because someone took care of him for him.

He followed after the woman, and when she was out of the ballroom and into the halls, he came out and pushed her into a lit closet, pushing her against the wall. "You had a part in that mans death? Who do you work for?" He grunted. "Oh come on love, buy me a drink first." She smirked staring into the man's eyes. "What's your name?" He questioned. "Abigail Stark at your service. What about you?" She asked. "So you're the sister that Howard has been talking about. Jack Thompson, not so nice to meet you because you killed my target." Jack muttered, stepping away from her. "Howie talks about me? Oh, how nice." She smiled, her fingers trailing up his chest. "Hands off. Something on you killed that man and I don't want to be the next one to die." Jack said, pushing her hands away. She pouted, "Fine. Another day. Well, I must be off. Got a meeting with Mr. Captain America." She smiled, leaving the closet.

Jack was shocked, he was intrigued and wanted to know more. He left the closet right after her, but when he looked around. She was gone.


End file.
